video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Rebel
|catalogue number = VC CC1034 |rating = |running time = minutes}} The First Rebel is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 1st May 1989, and 2nd August 1993. Description Cast * Claire Trevor as Janie MacDougall * John Wayne as James Smith * George Sanders as Capt. Swanson * Brian Donlevy as Trader Ralph Callendar * Wilfrid Lawson as "Mac" MacDougall * Robert Barrat as Magistrate Duncan * John F. Hamilton as the Professor * Moroni Olsen as Tom Calhoon * Eddie Quillan as Will Anderson * Chill Wills as John M'Cammon * Ian Wolfe as Mr. Poole * Wallis Clark as Sgt. McGlashan * Monte Montague as Magistrate Morris * Olaf Hytten as General Gage * Eddy Waller as Jailer in Carlisle * Clay Clement as John Penn * Earl Askam as One of Jim's Black Boys (uncredited) * Stanley Blystone as Settler at McDowell's Mill (uncredited) * Jess Cavin as Colonial farmer (uncredited) * Forrest Dillon as One of Jim's Black Boys (uncredited) * Jesse Graves as Governor's servant (uncredited) * Lew Harvey as Settler at McDowell's Mill (uncredited) * Leyland Hodgson as Trial judge who protests (uncredited) * Noble Johnson as Captured Delaware Native American (uncredited) * Carl Knowles as One of Jim's Black Boys (uncredited) * Ethan Laidlaw as One of Jim's Black Boys (uncredited) * Tom London as Settler at McDowell's Mill (uncredited) * Robert McKenzie as Tavern cook (uncredited) * Charles Middleton as Dr. Stoke (uncredited) * Clive Morgan as English sergeant (uncredited) * Bud Osborne as One of Jim's Black Boys (uncredited) * Jack O'Shea as One of Callendar's men (uncredited) * Douglas Spencer as Prisoner in irons (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * An RKO Radio Picture logo * Start of The First Rebel (1939) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of The First Rebel (1939) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-Release) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * An RKO Radio Picture logo * Start of The First Rebel (1939) Closing (1989 Re-Release) * End of The First Rebel (1939) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-Release) Closing (1993 Re-Release) * End of The First Rebel (1939) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1987 release It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" 1993 Re-release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:John Wayne Classics Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection with The John Wayne Classic Collection trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions